


Impractical Decisions

by kittypox



Series: Epic Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad Kogane - Freeform, Epic Love, F/M, I call him Tex, Just some good old smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: Krolia is a woman. She eats, sleeps, breathes, bleeds. She is human too. And she has needs.





	Impractical Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Before Keith inherited his mother's tastes in men and fell in love with Shiro, there was Krolia and Tex.
> 
> Lol not much to say here. Just some good old fashioned smut featuring Krolia and Tex.

Never in her life had she expected that she would need to consider such things as emotions when proceeding with a mission. The Blade of Marmora were above emotions. Emotions compromised the warrior and the mission. All that mattered was the mission.

...And yet, laying there beside this alien man, Krolia felt a foreign churning in her gut, urging her to act not in instinct or logic. She frowned, curling her claws against the inside of her palm. Feelings. She had worked hard to suppress those things, viewing them as little more than weaknesses to be used against a warrior. Of course, she was no fool, she knew that one could not simply wish all feeling and emotion gone. She was a Blade, but she was flesh and blood. She was a woman. 

Women had needs. All living creatures did, she reasoned, unclenching her fist and sliding her hand across the soft sheet they laid upon. She was still actively working on her mission. So long as she did not compromise herself or the mission, was there harm in indulging herself? Logic said yes, but her heart...

Her fingertips met warm flesh, taut and tan over a chiseled chest that any galra warrior would incline their head in acknowledgment of. He was a fine specimen of a man, this human that she had chanced to meet. She had not expected to meet friendly faces, especially on an underdeveloped heathen planet, but this man-- _her_ man--

A growl built in her throat and the man's eyes popped open.

"Yes?"

The corner of Krolia's mouth twitched upwards as she curled her claws against the mat of fine hair on the man's chest. "I enjoy your fur."

Tex snorted in amusement, stifling a chuckle. "It ain't fur, it's just chest hair."

"It smells damp with your scent, as fur would."

"You like sweaty, hairy men, huh? Guess I got lucky then."

They both had. Not that she needed to point that out; they were both keenly aware of the fragile, temporary nature of their relationship. She rolled, laying her body over his. Stretched out as he was, they were nose to nose, nearly the same height, though he doubled her in girth. There was allure in that, having a mate, even a temporary one, with strength. 

He blinked up at her, eyes wide and curious. He was trying not to read into her actions, Krolia could see. Like her, he did not want to hope for too much. Like her, he did not want to be blinded by emotions. 

She lifted a hand, tracing her finger over the pale flesh of his lips. These humans were so soft, yet so cruel. And so loving. She saw it every time he looked at her, saw the yearning and desire to love and adore her, and she wanted it. She wanted to roll in it, swim in it, pull it over her like a cloak and die in it. She was greedy for it.

"Rut me, my human."

Tex blinked. He was used to his lady being forward with him, but that was an unexpected command. He lifted a hand, placing it on her slender waist. He couldn't deny how good she looked in nothing but one of his shirts. She was a true beauty. The universe had delivered a cosmic queen right to his door and demanded he control himself. As if either of them could.

"You're sure?"

Krolia nodded sternly, tracing her claws down his throat to his bare chest. "We both know the limitations of our circumstances. This does not need to go beyond here."

As if it were that easy. Tex knew it wasn't. If they walked through that door now, there was no going back. She knew as well, he was certain of it. Neither of them cared at that point. Months alone together, huddled in that small, cramped cabin had shattered any personal boundaries they had with one another. They knew one another intimately in every sense of the word. Almost every sense. Soon to be every sense. 

Kissing was new to his lady. When he sat up, wrapping strong arms around her waist and pulling her forward, she froze, uncertain what to expect. Those soft human lips sealed over hers and Krolia was momentarily lost. Her training had not prepared her for such things as intimacy...but she was eager to learn. 

When his tongue lapped gently at her lips, seeking admission, she allowed him in, gasping into his mouth as he pressed impossibly closer. The hair on her arms stood on end as electricity passed through her. His tongue traced over her own, lapping gently when she paused to gather her wits. 

He pulled away, staring at her intently, gauging her expression carefully. There was such a thing as too much affection and he did not want to overwhelm her. From the bits and pieces she had shared with him, her people were not nearly as prone to displays of care as earthlings, even when intimate. 

Krolia stared back at him, violet eyes wide. "Why did you stop?"

"I--wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you--?"

With a growl, she grabbed him by the shoulder, digging her claws in deeply enough to draw blood, and slammed their mouths back together. It was clumsy, messy, and wonderful. Their teeth clacked, panting into one another's mouth as their tongues chased one another. 

A hand snuck beneath her shirt, settling over her full breast. Krolia squealed, biting into his lip. Tex winced, attempting to pull back, only to find that he was captured, his lip thoroughly caught in his lady's mouth. Her golden eyes gleamed, daring him to try to move away again. When he continued to delay, she grabbed his hand and pressed it insistently over her breast once more. 

Her teeth relented, freeing his lip, and he grinned at her.

"No hesitation, huh?"

Krolia flashed her teeth. "Hesitation is not the galra way."

"I like yer style."

Her teeth were back, this time nipping at his throat and neck. All things considered, she was picking up this kissing thing quite quickly, Tex marveled. Every moment, her mouth was pressing a kiss or love nip into his flesh, eagerly returning his affection. There was blood drawn, he knew that, could feel it in the sting of sharp teeth and claws, but Tex did not care. When her hand settled over his crotch, he arched into it, turning his face into her neck and latching his teeth in a savage chomp.

Krolia's lashes fluttered, a rush of blood flooding her cheeks, leaving her lightheaded. She was not supposed to enjoy this as much as she was, but she would be damned if she stopped now. A few harsh strokes of her palm, and she knew that her man was ready for her. It was a clumsy process, tearing the clothes off of one another's bodies, but when they were bare, all awkwardness fell to the wayside, giving way to natural, animalistic passion.

He was heavier than Krolia originally thought as he moved atop her, pinning her. Small by galra standards, but all well built muscle, she thought, running her hands appreciatively down the line of his back, scraping her nails against whipcord muscles that rippled beneath her touch. He was no soft man, spending his days indulging his petty whims; he was a warrior in his own right, whatever that might mean to the humans. He had bested her; that fact spoke volumes and she purred at the idea of submitting to him.

Firm of body and bristling with strength as he was, Tex was maddeningly gentle with her. The lips that pressed against the thudding pulse of her neck were not threatening, but careful, little more than a whisper of a touch. He kissed her throat, sucked delicately at the juncture of shoulder and neck, paused a moment to nip at her collar, before continuing a trail of kisses between her breasts. 

A gasp slipped from her lips when his tongue darted out, circling her nipple experimentally. Hearing the sound, his eyes flicked up to her, seeking approval to continue. Krolia swallowed thickly. Only on her loneliest nights had she succumbed to the call of nature, touching the secret parts of her body nimbly, almost fearfully. When her needs were sated, her body trembling and sweating profusely in the wake of the rush of blood, she would marvel at how a delicate touch could fell her. 

Somehow, her mate knew. He was not just gentle--no, that would have been a dismissal of her strength. He worshiped her. Every look, every touch, was filled with reverence. At her curt nod and demanding tug of his hair, he lowered his head once more, laying kiss after reverent kiss to the cleft between her breasts, to the swells of each mound, beside both nipples. His cock slid against her inner thigh, thick and wet, but he had no care for anything but her. 

His mouth closed around her nipple. The gentleness disappeared. Lips tugged insistently at her pert nipple, sucking hard as a hand strayed to her unattended breast. A shudder ran up her spine as large fingers pulled at the nub, rolling it deftly until it was hard and tingling in delicious pain.

A foot connected suddenly with Tex's chest and he fell backwards, sprawling gracelessly in the sheets. Before he could even consider what had happened, Krolia was on top of him, straddling his waist and leering down at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes. 

Her voice trembled in desire. "I said 'rut me', my mate." 

That was not going to be a problem; he had wanted this wild woman for too long. He made to grab for her waist, to drag her close and rub his aching cock against her cunt, but she planted her foot on his chest once more. He raised a brow.

"My queen?"

Queen? Krolia purred; she liked the sound of that. "Stay."

Tex snorted. "Am I a dog now? Alright. I'll stay." he leaned back with a grin. "Show yourself to me, my queen."

Clearly, he did not know what an honor he was receiving. Fortunately, Krolia found his impudence--no, not impudence, he was not so cruel--his naivety--fetching. She could smell his lust, barely restrained behind that cage of muscle. She wanted to unleash that sleeping animal and lose herself to it. And she wagered she knew just how to do so.

His eyes followed the movement of her hand as it slowly slid down the line of her abdomen, pausing to circle her navel before dipping lower. A slight shift of her hips and spread of her thighs and she was open, on full display. His arousal spiked, filling her nose with the heavy scent of desperate alpha male. He wanted her. But not enough. 

The tips of her fingers dipped between the folds of her sex and Krolia was pleased to find herself wet, her passage gasping wantonly for something more than the press of her fingers. She pulled her fingertips back slightly, spreading her folds. 

Tex stared at what was an obvious invitation. The clinical part of his brain--the annoyingly analytical and practical part of his brain--paused to take in the sight of her alien physiology. From the few peeks he had been able to sneak while she bathed, he saw that her form greatly resembled human anatomy. Even her sex, with a few minor exceptions, mirrored that of a human woman. He was in awe.

But she was impatient.

"What? It won't bite."

"I--vagina dentata was the last thing on my mind, but thank you for reassuring me that you don't have quim teeth."

Another worry arose though and he leaned forward, using the tip of a finger to gather up a dollop of the thick, opalescent fluid between her folds. She tensed, awaiting a further touch, but Tex was staring intently at his hand instead. His skin did not immediately erupt into blisters or burn. Rubbing the slick fluid between his fingers did little more than make his cock twitch in interest. Not acidic then. 

Krolia huffed. 

He pressed their mouths together earnestly, dragging her onto his lap before tossing her onto her back. A growl rumbled between them and she pulled him atop her, pausing to bite his neck once before resuming their heated kissing. His insistent rutting against her thigh was maddeningly distracting, as was his hand on her breast, stroking her downy fur before pinching her nipple. 

"Now." she hissed, reaching between them and clamping her hand around his swollen shaft. 

Tex hissed in return, freezing in place until her grip loosened, her fingers growing gentle and coaxing him towards her entrance. Nestled between her legs, Tex held still a moment. They shared a meaningful look.

Krolia could not contain the smile forming on her lips. "Do it."

An ache burned inside of her as he shifted forward, easing inside of her waiting sex. Her slick eased the way, if not the pain. It was a good sort of pain, Krolia decided, wrapping her legs around the man's waist and dragging him in deeper. The burn of being stretched was already giving way, replaced by a fire not so easily quelled. 

He shuddered above her, letting out a great sigh of relief when he was fully seated to the hilt. She was impatient, Tex knew, but he needed a moment. It had been long for him and this woman, his queen, was almost more than he could handle. Warm, wet, welcoming, urging him to claim her. How had he gotten so lucky?

He moved carefully, seeing how much she could handle. Her walls were deliciously tight around him; if he were her first, he wanted to be certain she enjoyed the experience. His first short thrust was met with a sharp gasp and pleased keen. 

" _Harder_." she demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him chest to chest. 

A grin twitched at the corners of his mouth. "That how it's gonna be?"

"Your queen demands it."

"Then my queen will get what she desires."

Just to be sure, she hooked her ankles together, locking him in place, and bit his neck. Maybe there was a bit of galra blood in this man; the letting of blood spurred him on. Tex growled in appreciation, pulling his hips back and snapping forward in a fluid movement, burying deep inside of her. At last the irritating itch of need was momentarily satisfied. Krolia leaned her head back into the pillows, groaning in satisfaction. Her mate took advantage of the position, kissing at her exposed neck, burying his nose into the soft fur. 

This was far better than her fingers could ever be. Soft mewls of pleasure slipped from her lips in rapid succession, her mind flooded in bliss. Each wanton sound earned her a responding growl. Each roll of her body and buck of her hips was met by a powerful thrust, as eager for completion as she. It was a sloppy, erratic moment, and they were both loving it. 

Teeth nibbled at the shell of Tex's ear before a hot tongue pressed inside. His back muscles bunched together, his toes curling.

"Shit!" He was close. Too close.

Lilting laughter filled his ears before the tongue was back. 

Krolia keened, high and loud, as her mate tensed, finishing with a harsh grunt. He held still a moment, panting heavily, before resuming his powerful thrusting. Tex was determined to see her satisfied. Putting just enough space between them, he was able to work his hand between her legs, finding the moist folds of her sex and playing with the sensitive flesh there.

Krolia jerked into his hand, shocked at the way her body responded to a simple touch. The man shifted onto his side, still buried inside, and repositioned her against him so that he could caress the swollen ridge of her sex. Several firm strokes of his fingers later and she tensed around his spent cock, choking on a cry of release. 

There was no rush to separate. Tex wrapped himself around his queen, burying his face into her nape and inhaling the sweet scent of her fur. A soft purr filled the room as she pulled his arms tighter around her, pushing back into his embrace. 

Gods help her, Krolia thought, but she loved this man. She wanted this human for herself. Were she honest with herself, Krolia knew that she could not be satisfied with the temporary nature of their coupling; not after the passion they had just shared. They were meant for one another, she was sure of that. 

"Be mine." she whispered, threading their fingers together over her stomach.

A soft puff of breath ghosted over her neck as Tex chuckled.

"I am yours, my queen."

His queen. Krolia smiled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot of late. She could get used to being a human queen. More importantly, she knew she could get used to being his.


End file.
